Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an optical module and more particularly, to a fingerprint identification module.
Description of Related Art
With increasing advancement in technology industry, electronic apparatuses, such as tablet computers and smart phones have been widely applied in everyday life. Each electronic apparatus is commonly set with a password lock to enhance security of use. However, in order to unlock the password lock, a user has to input a password every time before using the electronic apparatus. To mitigate the burden of inputting the passwords during unlocking in the related art and to improve convenience and security of the use of the electronic apparatus, manufacturers start to study how to install a fingerprint identification module in the electronic apparatus for identity identification by using unique fingerprint information of human fingers.